Love Planet
by Valsapena
Summary: Our favorite demon hunter goes out for a drink and ends up getting a lot more.
1. Meet Ashton

Disclaimer: I don't own Dante! Capcom owns him unfortunately. But I do bow down to Almighty Capcom for making such a super mega hottie. Thank you Capcom!!

A/N : This was supposed to be a one chapter one shot of Dante and an OC who's a stripper. But I thought about the original character and I ended up giving her a back story. Once I get a story going and I have original characters...they take a life of their own, lol. I hope you enjoy it! Please give me some constructive criticism as this is my first DMC fanfiction on AFF. Also I'm looking for a Beta!

For Ashton's dance I listened to Beyonce's "Naughty girl" song. I just deemed that it would be a good song to listen to while stripping. Plus its too sexy to pass up. (I listen to it to feel sexy...lol)

It was a late and tiring night and after several agitating hours of not getting any calls with the right password (the last straw was some guy calling for pizza); Dante was ready to step out to the local bar/strip club by him to have a few drinks. It was a slightly cool night so instead of going shirtless like usual; Dante was forced to throw on his leather coat. Dante walked out of his shop, locked the doors and made his way down the block. There were people around; mostly pimps, whores, bums, and drug dealers with their addicts. He ignored them and entered the building named "Love Planet". Immediately he was engulfed in the scent of cigarette smoke, spilt drinks, perfume, and loud rock music. Bulls-eye bar was packed as it should be on a Saturday night. The bartenders were working double-time trying to keep everyone drunk and happy.

A woman came up to him instantly with a smile on her face and a tray in her arms. "Hello Dante!" she said giving him a hug. "Hey Kira." Dante said hugging her back before stepping back to look at what she was wearing. Kira was wearing a pair of tight low cut jeans and a black tube top. She wore a pair of black heels that added 4 more inches to her 5'8 height. She could have been a model if she wanted to. "We got someone new now. She starts tonight and from what I've heard, she's pretty good!" Dante chuckled. "Oh really? Then I'll go and check her out." He said giving Kira a tiny pinch on her hip. She giggled. "She's starting in a few minutes so hurry up!" Kira said before she rushed to handle an order. Dante grabbed her arm. "Get me the usual, Kira." he said looking at the door leading to the stage.

Kira patted Dante on the head. "I knew that already." and made her way to the bar to help the poor tenders. Nodding Dante walked through the door and surveyed the area. The stage area was packed with rowdy and drunk males. Danted walked up to a table that was close to the stage and looked at the drunk inhabiting the table. The man was so shit-faced he didn't notice Dante taking a seat across from him. This was what Dante needed. A naked dancing woman, a drink, and something to get his mind off of his sucky night. The show was about to start. The DJ started her introduction. "This is her first night guys so lets give her a warm welcome...Make some noise for Ashton!!!!" Dante including the rest of the crowd cheered as the curtains rose.

Ashton stood infront of the curtains. They didn't show who she was but it did show her shape. She had recieved a few whistles as she bent forward and arched her back, rising her upper body up and raising up her left arm. Then the DJ introduced her and she got a bunch of cheers. Ashton always got a rise out of men cheering for her. The curtains rose and she strutted out to the pole. She was wearing a little black leather vest with fringes that barely covered her breasts, matching black boyshorts with fringes on her hips and a micro mini denim skirt. To top off the cowgirl look she had on a real cowboy hat, cowboy boots, and a lasso that was wrapped around her waist. As she moved she went with the beat gyrating her hips sexily and undoing her skirt. With a twirl she got the skirt off her and she kicked it to the side. She then grabbed the pole and pulled herself up with one leg bent and the other leg up high. Her back was arched and her head tilted back with one hand on her hat. She span around the pole like that. She was getting a lot of responses from that and she slid all the way down the pole and grinned at the gaping men. Then she locked eyes with a man with white hair... 'Wait...white hair?' and peircing blue eyes. He was leaning back in his chair and seemed uninterested. She'll get him soon enough.

Dante locked eyes with Ashton, but only for a second. She was DAMN sexy with short curly black hair and deep brown eyes. That little trick she did sparked his intrest. He'd never seen any of the other girls do moves like that. She rose to her knees and and started ride the floor her eyes on his, her hands pressed against the floor, her lips parted with soft little gasps escaping her. She then moved her left hand up her leg and began to undo her vest. As soon as her breasts sprang free she snapped her head back with her eyes closed. It was obvious her tits were real. They were full, round, and was blessed with perfect brownish-pink nipples that was quite perky looking. She snapped her head forward and stood up while slinking the vest off. She then swung around the pole before rubbing herself on the pole sexily.

She looked at Dante again who was now leaning a bit forward watching her intently. She jumped onto the pole and slid down slowly watching the men pull out money of their wallets. She continued to go down until she was doing a split on the ground. Ashton closed her eyes and arched her back; using her upper body strength to pull herself up. She opened her eyes and looked at who was infront of her. It was an older man. He couldn't be younger than 70 years old. Ashton then pressed her back to the pole and sexily grinded along it before turning and grabbing the lucky bronze pole. With a wink Ashton span around it and made her way over to the man before dropping to the floor and began to roll around the floor naked. The man looked pleased and she pulled herself up to start crawling around. Soon her little spankies were filled with dollar bills. A generous tip from the older man earned him a kiss on his forehead to his utter delight. She looked up at Dante who was still watching her intently. He was holding up a folded $20 in between his index and middle fingers. She crawled sexily towards him and came close to his ear. "Thank you sir..." she said huskily and turned her body so that her ass was facing him.

Ashton had a nice freaking ass. Dante slid the $20 under the tight fabric of her leather panties and with a sadistic grin slapped it in place. The area was filled with drunken cheers and praise for what the man did. She turned her head quickly her short curls swinging around. She had a cute look of surprise and amusement. Her sweet looking mouth was half open from gasping, but it changed into a smirk. She rolled over and stood up grabbing her lasso and began to swing it around. Her time was almost up. Ashton twirled around with the rope and at the end of the song she tossed the rope and lassoed the white haired man. She then pulled him hard out of his seat so that he was standing and put her hat on his head.

Dante had to laugh at her finish. She was too cute. The other men laughed and cheered. Ashton collected the money that was tossed at the stage, got her vest and with a bow walked off. But not before looking at Dante and winking at him. Dante gave her a knowing smile, shrugged off the lasso, and sat back down; keeping the hat on. Kira came around as the next act came out. She had been working there for a while and Dante knew her so he didn't pay her any mind. He needed to ask Kira where the hell Ashton was and if she gave lap dances. As soon as Kira came by with Dante's drink he pulled her onto his lap. "Was that her?" he asked before taking a shot of his ordered Jack Daniels. Kira laughed. "Hell yea that was her." Dante made a low whistle. "Does she do lap dances?" he pursued. "Yea she does. But you better find her before that poor old man does." Kira said with a wink and quickly got off of him. Dante not wanting to be bested by a wrinkly old man got up and walked off quickly to find her. Kira went back serving and taking orders of the men. She just hoped they didn't get any ideas from Dante's little act of friendliness.

In the dressing room Ashton changed into matching black panties and bra in the back. She then put on a pair of black knee-high boots with 4 inch heels. It was a complete change from her cowgirl outfit but she wanted to play different roles that night. The cowgirl was playful. The vixen in black was the seductress. Ashton looked at herself in the mirror. Not bad. Ashton knew she had a smoking hot body. It was one of the reasons she got hired so quickly. But she needed a little extra. A little something that added an extra 'oomph' to the ensemble. She looked around the room and found the missing peice. She threw on a pair of small black wings and looked back in the mirror. Perfect. Ashton turned and made her way out to the floor to pick up potential clients. Her money was safe in a portable safe that she carried around in her purse. She could enjoy the night. Ashton was greeted by men as soon as she entered the area. They were shaking her hand, congratulating her, offering her praise. Ashton just thanked them and went about looking for the white haired man. Suddenly something warm and heavy landed on her head. She quickly grabbed at it only to realize it was her hat.

Then there was a voice in her ear. It was low, masculine and sexy. "I'm Dante..." the voice said and she turned quickly. Deep brown locked into icy blue. Ashton felt a chill go down her back. He was just too handsome. Too sexy...too...everything. Ashton blinked. 'I know I'm not getting turned on just by looking at him...' But indeed she was. Damn it. She regained her composure a bit and smirked at him. "Lapdance?" she asked touching his arm. Dante laughed. "You know it, baby." Ashton laughed also. "My lovin' don't come cheap you know." she said pulling him towards the lapdance rooms. Each room had a theme. The only one unoccupied was room number 6. Ashton opened the door, took a few steps in and turned to face the man in red. "So...are you ready to sin?" The room's theme was Hell. Dante didn't know whether to laugh from the irony or her choice of words. "I was sinnin' from the day I was born, baby." Dante said with a smirk and entered the room with her. The door shut behind him. Ashton turned to face him and he walked past her to sit down in a chair against the wall. The room was smoke-filled and the walls had flames painted on it. The music that came from the speakers above him was some serious metal and it rang out through the room. He sat in the large red leather chair and sat back with his legs spread and his hands behind his head. Dante had a confident smirk on his face. Ashton took off the black wings as she turned around to look at him. Her lips were parted slightly and her eyes were dark. She looked like a woman who knew what she wanted and won't stop at nothing to get it.

Dante watched Ashton make her way over to him. He was obviously interested...but he wanted to fuck with her. Her hips were swaying with each step until she stood over him. "It's showtime." she whispered before slowly making her way to her knees. Dante kept his eyes locked onto hers. She moved up his body, her hands grasping his hard thighs as she pressed her body against his while moving up. Dante had a slight smirk on his face. "You gotta do better than this if you want my money, Ashton." Dante said holding up a hundred dollar bill. Ashton glared at him. How the hell did he pull out that money so fast? Dante caught the glare and smirked even more.

"Come on Ash. Time is money."

Now he was just fucking with her and trying her patience. She wanted nothing but to tell him to take that hundred dollar bill, turn it sideways and to stick it straight up his candy ass. But she couldn't. Not when he was swinging hundred dollar bills in her face. She turned around and started to grind herself onto his crotch, her ass pressing and searching for a hard cock. She frowned and grinded a little more before she realized that Dante wasn't hard or even excited. She gritted her teeth and turned to face the now grinning Dante. Damn that cocky bastard. 'Fuck this shit. Imma get this guy hard even if it kills me.' Ashton thought as she grabbed the collar to his leather jacket. It was when she realized that he was wearing nothing under his red trenchcoat. 'What kind of freak would rock that kind of look?' Ashton thought and then looked down at his body. He was ripped! She always had a thing for hot bodies and his body was the hottest she seen in a long time. Dante obviously noticed her eyes going down his body and felt a rush of pride. Dante knew that he had an incredible body. "You like what you see?" He asked licking his lips. Ashton scoffed. "I've seen better." That was a bald faced lie. Dante just tilted his head back and waited for her with that smirk still on his lips. She then straddled his hips and pulled him towards her so that it seemed that she was about to kiss him. But instead of that she leaned back and pressed his head into her breasts with a gasping moan. If Ashton wanted to turn him on and give him his money's worth; she would have to do something drastic...like emulate actual sex.

She pulled his head back and looked at him. He wasn't grinning anymore. It was time to knock his socks off. Ashton leaned over and began to grind onto him her hips going in circles over his. Her barely clothed crotch running along the tight leather of his pants. She closed her eyes and let out another moan. Ashton couldn't help it. The lap-dance was turning her on. Dante suddenly gulped. The way her hips was going he felt all his blood rush to his groin. And it didn't help that she was moaning all over the place. Dante looked at the crotch of her panties. They rode up almost all the way with each movement. Dante could almost see her pussy and it was starting to get to him. His demon side was telling him to rip off her panties, pull off his pants, and fuck her into oblivion. His human side was slowly starting to agree. "Dante...Dante..."Ashton moaned in his ear. "Touch me...please..." she said taking his hand and pressing it against her right breast. Suddenly she felt something stiff between her legs. And damn was it big. She had felt a lot of boners on her ass in her profession as an exotic dancer but this one took the cake. Ashton gasped and tilted her head back revealing her slender neck to Dante. "Oh Dante...you're so _hard._" she moaned out. Not as hard as I'm gonna be if you keep this up...was what Dante wanted to say to the vixen on his lap and would have if he hadn't bitten his tongue to shut himself up. She then laid back so her flat stomach and breasts on view to his hungry eyes. At least thats what she thought. Ashton then took his other hand and ran it along her stomach, ribs, and breast. God her ribcage was so sexy and her skin was so soft. Dante wanted to lean down and run his tongue along her skin. So what his tongue couldn't do...he let his fingers do.

When she heard his breath hitch she knew she finally got him. Ashton rose up slowly and looked at his face. She couldn't allow him to look into her eyes. He might figure out that she was also turned on. Ashton's eyes always gave her away when it came to bluffing. He had the 'typical male lust' look on his face but for some reason it made him look really hot. Ashton felt her stomach drop and vaginal muscles pulse. The look he was giving her was equivilant to a serious eye-fuck and it made her wet almost instantly. Then Dante spoke up. "You want me to touch you?" he asked in a low voice. Dante's hand was slowly massaging her breast. It was so light that she didn't notice until at that moment. "Oh God..." was all she could say. Dante chuckled a bit. "God got nothing to do with this, baby. Now answer my question...Do you want me to touch you?" His other hand was now on her waist and was slowly moving it up and down. Ashton was at a lost for words. She was supposed to be the seductress. Everything any straight man's heart desired and more...for a price. And here was Dante...turning the tables on her. It was like his mojo was overpowering hers. And to Ashton's displeasure it was working. But she couldn't help but succumb to the will of the white haired stranger. The music blaring from the speakers seemed to dim down as she was focused on him touching her. His hand was rough and for a second she wondered why. Ashton locked eyes with Dante's. Once again deep brown met icy blue and Ashton fell into the spell of his sharp gaze. "Yes...please" she whispered not thinking; only feeling. And as quick as lightening Dante leaned forward and kissed her.

Oh sweet relief! His kiss was demanding and rough and thank Jesus it was just how Ashton wanted it. Dante couldn't hold back his desire. Her lips were softer than peach skin and tasted even better. She tasted like a night of hot sex. Her hands quickly shot up to grasp his head, her fingers sliding through the soft white hair easily. Encouraged by her hands in his hair; Dante ran his tongue along her lower lip. Ashton got the hint and parted her lips only for them to be penetrated by a skilled tongue. Ashton felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Instantly she was dominated by his mouth. The taste of Jack Daniels and an undeniable maleness filled her mouth. The sudden thought of him showing her how much of a man he could be and fucking her right in that very room made Ashton's already wet pussy pulse. Dante's hand that was massaging her breast slipped under her bra and his nimble fingers found her nipple quickly to Ashton's delight. He gave it a gentle squeeze feeling the bud harden even more that it was already. Ashton broke the kiss to reward him with a moan.

Dante grinned a bit at the moan. "I can't wait to take you home..." Ashton looked at him dumbfounded; her mind to glazed with lust to comprehend and then like a slap in the face she then realized what she was doing. She was supposed to be a professional dammit. Ashton quickly got off of Dante and backed up with her face in her hands. She had gotten WAY too friendly with a customer on her first night there. "Oh my God...what the hell am I doing?" she groaned into her hands feeling like a stupid whore. "I could lose my job because of this..." she said pacing back and forth in the red and black room wringing her hands. Dante just watched her not understanding what she was bitching about. She was the one who started it and gave consent when he asked to go further. Ashton folded her arms and let out a breath. "Please keep this between us..." she said looking at the white haired man nervously. Agitated that Ashton got off of him so fast; Dante stood up with a huff. "Don't worry about it babe. I just so happen to be close friends with the owner."

Ashton looked a little skeptical. "You know Enzo?" she asked. "Know? I've saved his ass so many times he should have named this club Dante." he said slowly moving close to her. "What we do is between us...and I want to take you home..." Dante moved with a quickness Ashton couldn't comprehend and instantly had his arms around her waist. "Let me take you home and show you pleasures you never felt..." He whispered into Ashton's ear before nibbling on her earlobe. Ashton's knees nearly buckled. His voice was so deep and husky it made her almost consider going home with him. 'Holy shit this guy is serious!' she thought and was about to think something else but he started to lick, nibble, and suck on her neck. Would she throw caution into the wind and go home with mysterious man? Risk professionalism? Her life and possibly a job? One night with a hot mystery man is a once in a lifetime opportunity. But she needed the money. 'You have rent to take care of, school to go and pay for, and utilities to keep up! Stop thinking with your twat, stupid.' Ashton needed an opinion from someone other than herself and the man sucking on her neck like Count Dracula. Sucking on her neck..."Hickey!!" she said outloud and she pulled away from him quickly. That was the last thing she needed anyone to see. Ashton looked at Dante. His eyes were focused on her neck and he was grinning like a shark. She wanted smack that smile off his face. He was most likely surveying his handywork...the bastard.

"I hope you're happy, Dante." Ashton said covering the hickey on her neck. "Now how am I going to leave the place with my dignity intact." Dante scoffed. "How can you...I'm going to shut up now." he said walking past her. Ashton stopped him. She looked him up and down before speaking to him. "How can I what, Dante? You were going to say 'How can you have dignity. You're a stripper!' weren't you." She glared at him obviously pissed off. "I do what I can to survive. And I do it with my head held high because you know what? I'm not going to be here forever. I'm on to bigger and better things, Dante. But its not like you care. After all I'm just some low-life stripper." And with her head tilted up high and a proud look on her face she left room number 6 and a speechless Dante.

A/N: Soo...Now that Chapter 1 is over what did you readers think? I know a lot of people hate Mary Sues (even _**I**_can't stand Mary Sues) but depending on how the OC is written and potrayed I think there can be some good Mary Sues in stories. I tried to make Ashton not like everyone else. I tried to make her more real and her life more relatable for people. Later on in other chapters I'll go into details of her life and what not.


	2. One on One

Disclaimer: Me no own Devil May Cry or any of its affiliates. It belongs to the mighty Capcom.

A/N: Finally a second chapter! And with a new chapter comes a new beta! Havenoname...you're awesome!

On to the story!

The minute that it took for Ashton to get to the dressing room went by in a colorful blur. She ignored everyone who tried to stop her and even stormed past Kira who tried to ask her what happened. How could she be so stupid? Letting him put his hands on her like that. All for a quick dollar. The other dancers were out around the stage. Ashton was alone. She sat on a stool that some how appeared in midst of the haze she was going through. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to do. And on top of that she allowed herself to get marked. Ashton looked at the row of mirrors across the room from her. She could see the damn hickey from there. "That dirty motherfuc-" Before she could continue someone stormed into the room calling out her name.

"Ashton!"

Ashton turned and looked at the door. Kira was standing there and she looked worried. "What the hell happened in there? What did Dante do to you?" she asked while rushing over to Ashton's side.

The girl sighed. "Nothing happened. He just made me realize something." Ashton ran her fingers through her hair and shut her eyes suddenly feeling tired. She didn't really feel like explaining what had happened in room 6.

Kira moved to stand infront of Ashton. The poor girl looked conflicted. Kira looked a little closely. What was that on her neck?

Suddenly she heard a gasp. Ashton opened an eye.

Kira was standing right infront of her and her eyes were locked onto her neck. "Ooooo..." She said while shaking her left hand in front of her. "You got a hickey!"

Ashton felt her weariness leave and anger rose in her again. "Dante gave it to me while I was giving him a lap dance." She put her hand on her neck.

Kira blinked. "Are you serious?"

Ashton rolled her eyes. "Does it look like I'm lying?"

Suddenly Kira grinned letcherously. "How was he?"

Ashton couldn't believe her ears. "What?" She made a face and looked at her.

Kira started to pace the area, her heels clicking on the ground. "How was he? Was he rough? Did he start it? Did you kiss him? Did he have a huge cock? Was it thick?" She squealed. "I've been dying to even get a kiss from him! I've had to settle for hugs for 3 years!"

"What?" Ashton continued to look at her funnily. The man practically _raped _her in the room, and Kira was as giddy as a schoolgirl!

"It must have been one hell of a lapdance." She said letting out a sigh. "Wow..."

"Listen... Kira? You can have him. Even if I were to even try to have a relationship with him you know it won't work. We're from two different worlds. And on top of that he'll just get in the way of my dancing." Ashton stood up and stretched. She had to catch the next bus that took her into her neighborhood. Ashton went to her duffel bag and started to pull out her underwear and clothes. Kira took her seat.

"Nah. You guys don't have to date."

"What are you getting at?" Ashton folded her arms.

"You know... you guys could be fuck-buddies. I think you need it." Kira looked in a mirror and ran her fingers through her long hair.

"WHAT?!" Ashton yelled. "No way! There is no way I'd let that prick into my pants!"

"What are you some kind of virgin? The prick won't be in your pants darling." Kira laughed.

"Shut up! If you want him so god-damned bad go for it!" Ashton ran her fingers through her tangled curls.

"Oh my God! If I could I would! If we did start fucking and it turns out to totally suck I know I won't talk to him ever again. Soon our friendship is ruined and then on top of that we'll end up losing our top paying customer..." Kira paused and then her face lit up. "Speaking of pay and fucking... Dante left me a nice little something for you."

Kira dug into her back pocket and pulled out something green and folded.

Ashton who was already changed into her cotton blue undies glanced at her. "I can't accept that." She pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and buttoned them up.

"Why not?" Kira unfolded the money and whistled. "He left you with three-hundred fucking dollars. God-damn what did you do in there girl? Get on your knees and show him a good time?"

Ashton who was getting ready to put on her white tee-shirt; stopped getting dressed. "Shut the hell up!" She threw the shirt at Kira's face.

Kira caught it and tossed it back to her. "Ooh...Someone's getting a little touchy."

Ashton snatched the shirt from mid-air and threw it on. "You got a rubber-band in your pocket or something?"

Kira searched her pockets and found a thick rubber-band in her right pocket. She wrapped it around the money and tossed it to Ashton who caught it reluctantly. "I'm not taking this money, Kira. No matter what you tell me... I'm not going to take it."

"Madame Kuresnokov's School of Dance." Kira folded her arms. "Isn't tuition coming up?"

Ashton threw on her sneakers. A pair of beaten up converses. "But financial aid-"

"Financial aid pays for half. What about the other half, Ashton? That has to come out of your pockets. And on top of all that you have rent to pay." Kira folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

Ashton bit her lower lip and looked at the money she had left on top of her bag. It was the exact amount for rent that month. She really had no choice but to take it. But something in her gut was telling her that there was something wrong with that money. It was just like that $20 she got earlier. She was so caught up in the moment and the excitement on getting a large sum of money that she didn't even question how he could even give out duckets like that. The most she ever got was a $10 and that was almost a mistake.

"What exactly does Dante do... to make him throw away money like that? I mean if he wants to donate money... why not to places like The Cancer Society or Heal the World?" Ashton took the rubberband off of the money and pulled her hair up into one.

"Dante is a business man, sweetheart. We don't know exactly what he does, but he has a shop called Devil May Cry down the block from here." Kira stretched out her legs.

Ashton nodded. "I pass by there all the time. You can't see whats inside there, but there's usually loud music being played. So I think it might be a club or like a clothing store. I never got around to checking the place out..." She reached into her bag and pulled out a ratty looking baseball cap and a worn army green bomber coat with pins and patches up and down the sleeves. "Well, whatever he does its none of my business."

Kira watched Ashton throw on her cap and coat. Her eyes slid down to the money left on the bag. "You better not leave that here."

Ashton zipped up her coat. "Wouldn't dream of it." She closed the bag and put the money into her back pocket. It fit snuggly right next to her metrocard.

"Kira... can I ask you something?" Ashton hoisted up her duffel bag. It was slightly heavy.

"Okay shoot." Kira stood up and made her way to the door with Ashton in tow.

"Is Dante still out there?" Ashton stopped at the door.

Kira shook her head. "Nope... he left as soon as you barged into the dressing room. He seemed pretty mad. I'm guessing he's going home to his hand tonight."

Ashton laughed out loud. Serves that pervert right! No matter how hot... and sexy he is. Was. Whatever! He had it coming.

Kira shrugged. "My break is just about over."

Ashton took Kira's hand and the both of them made their way to the Bulls-eye Bar.

Ashton turned to face Kira. "Don't tell anyone okay?"

Kira smiled. "Wouldn't think of it." And embraced the new girl.

Ashton hugged her back. "I'm outtie."

"I'll tell Enzo you got your period or something. I'll see you Monday."

"Later!" Ashton waved at Kira who went behind the bar. Kira waved back.

Ashton was finally out. She stood at the enterence of the place and let out a sigh. She knew she needed that $300. But she couldn't take such a large sum of money; even if it was in a way... an apology.

She had to give it back to him.

"Sorry Kira."

A/N: Second chapter done! w00t! The next chapter you'll get to know a little more about Ashton. Yes she is a dancer. I'll get into it further in chapter 3.

Thanks for the reviews! I likie teh Reviews!


	3. A little me time

Disclaimer: I do not own Dante and co. They belong to mighty Capcom. All I do is grovel in their godly presence and write fanfics.

A/N: Omg chapter 3! This story started out as a lowly oneshot. I swear I was gonna do Ashton like a Mary-sue and have her fuck Dante right then and there in the champagne room. But as I started to write...she just became a beautiful idea. Plus in the words of the great Chris Rock." No sex in the Champagne room!"

Also big thanks to my beta Havenoname! You get cookies!

Enjoy.

Dante took off his coat and threw it on the coat rack by his desk. Unfortunately, the rack fell from the force of the throw. Dante watched it fall, shrugged his shoulders and sat in his chair.

"Ashton..."

Dante was trying his very hardest to not think about her. He felt kinda bad for disrepecting her like that. It was the last thing he wanted to do. So as a way to apologize to Ashton; he gave Kira three hundred dollars to give to her.

He needed to stop mulling it over.

Dante looked at his desk and found a remote. He grabbed it, pointed it at his nearby stereo and clicked it on. Almost instantly music came blaring out.

Metal can cure anything.

Dante found himself getting lost in the face-melting guitar solos and powerful screaming of the singer.

It was just what he needed. Or so he thought.

Dante leaned back and closed his eyes. Ashton's face popped up and the music started to fade away. He never seen someone who was so plain looking be so... pretty. There was pretty much nothing unique about her. She didn't have mismatched eyes like Lady. Ashton had dark brown eyes. And black hair. Her hair was short like Lady's... but her hair was curly. Lady had bangs... Ashton didn't...

'Why the fuck am I comparing them?'

Dante pushed the thoughts aside. But as soon as he did that another series of thoughts came rushing through. Ashton's body. She was lean... but she had hips.

'I bet she likes to eat.'

And that ass. She didn't have a white girl ass. That was for sure. Her ass was far from flat and little. She had an ass like a black girl. Round and tight. Firm but soft. Like an onion.

'I'd love to see her pop it up and down.'

Dante grinned. But it was only for a moment. Because of his fuck up; he might not see her again.

"Fuck." Was all he could say. Well shit. He could still think about her. Dante closed his eyes. He thought about her mouth first. She was a fantastic kisser. She gave good lap dances. She knew how to work her body. She had a nice rack.

God, she had such a great rack. And it was all her. Not like all the other strippers. They had fake tits. Even Kira had implants done.

And they fit his hand so perfectly.

"Aw shit."

Dante gritted his teeth. The hard-on he worked hard to mentally get rid of came back with a vengance. It strained against his leather pants. He couldn't get rid of it mentally. Every time he tried to think, Ashton came up. His heart started to beat faster. His imagination was starting to get the best of him.

He couldn't do this behind the desk.

Dante got up quickly and rushed into his bathroom. He slammed the toilet seat and cover down before falling onto it. He unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. Dante's right hand reached into his pants, grabbed his stiff member and pulled it out quickly. His hand began its job quickly. Moving up and down as his mind worked overtime.

He was back in that room. Back in that chair. Ashton was on her knees. Her mouth engulfed his member with warmth. She wouldn't be a novice. She would suck his dick like it owed her money. Her tongue would pass over the tip of his cock before sucking on it hard. The rest of his cock and balls would be at mercy to her hands.

Dante stroked harder.

She would pull off her panties and climb onto him. She would be bare down there. No hair. Easier for him to eat her out like that. But that was for later. Now was time for fucking.

She's tight. The tightest he'd ever had. It feels so good he wants to cum immediately. But won't.

She would ride him like a wild woman. Hard and fast. Her tits would bounce. Up and down...

Dante gritted his teeth. He can feel himself get closer. He was feeling the little spasms that occurs before release.

Dante would lean over and bite her on her neck. Not hard. But enough to show who was the boss. She'd cry out. The sweetest sound ever heard. Soon they both would be moaning and screaming. Dante's hands would be on her waist pulling her down harder as he pumped upward.

Make it hurt.

So close.

She'll cum right before him. Screaming and panting and sweating. She'd curse. She would say something like...

"Oh...FUCK!"

Dante came hard. White fluid splashed all over his chest, stomach, and thighs.

Breaths were being expelled faster than he could register.

Dante closed his eyes and laid back. He was shaking. He slid his left hand through his hair.

His eyes opened. They focused on his right hand.

"I think I'm gonna name you Ashton."

The bathroom was filled with nervous laughs.

Outside Ashton stood before the double doors. She took a deep breath and let it out. She could hear loud music inside. Metal. She's come to think that it fits him well. But its to her own dismay.

Her hand was on the door knob. One twist and she'd be in.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?"

Ashton looked to the side. There was a heavily armed woman standing there with her arms folded.

She has short black hair and mis-matched eyes. This new person was kinda pretty in an unusual kind of way. She had a bit of a pig nose and a slight scar over it. But it worked for her. In a weird sort of way.

"Who are you?" Ashton backed away from the door quickly. Her goal seemed so much more far away now.

"I'm Lady. What's up?"

A/N: I had to bring Lady into the whole thing. I HAD TO!!! As much as I don't like her...I'm gonna make her as cool as a cucumber. The next chapter is going to be pretty funny. Reviews and constructive criticism guys! I love it!


	4. Open up

Disclaimer - Dante and co. belongs to the almighty CAPCOM. Any other OC's (Kira and Ashton) belongs to me and I am definetly not making any money from writing this. But I will take reviews and constructive criticism!

A/N : Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I wrote and re-wrote this chapter way too many times and I am finally pleased with the outcome of this one. I'd like to give a shout out to the lucky lady who read this chapter first and told me she liked it! You know who you are! Also I'd like to give a shout out to my Twineh who kept bitching to me about this chapter, lol.

Onto chapter 4!

Ashton was in shock. Dante was going to strip clubs when he had a girlfriend at home?! And to add insult to injury he asked her to go home with him!

"Oh that fucking-" She growled out before reaching to grab the door handle.

Lady was a little confused. Who was this girl and what did she want with the idiot inside of the shop? Before she could ask her anything Ashton was already in action. She angrily twisted the door handle and pulled the door open before storming inside. "DANTE!!" She shouted over the blasting music. Lady got agitated. That girl had the nerve to ignore her! "Hey! What do you want with Dante?" She grabbed Ashton by the shoulder to stop her.

Ashton turned to face Lady. "Listen. I gotta give this guy something back. We did something we shouldn't have and I can't take this money from him." Ashton reached into her pocket and pulled out the three-hundred dollars. "This money doesn't feel right. In my predicament I need this money but I'd rather make it honestly." Ashton said the last bit with clenched teeth. Her hands started to shake. She REALLY needed that money. Every little bit helps and that three-hundred would be exactly what she needed.

Lady looked at Ashton. She looked like she was about to either cry or scream. Feeling sympathetic she pulled Ashton to a nearby couch and sat her down. "Sit down and relax."

Lady went to Dante's desk picked up the remote that controlled the stereo and clicked it off. The place was finally silent.

"What the HELL!" A voice shouted from the back. Lady rolled her eyes at Dante's shout and focused on the turmoiled girl in front of her.

"What do you mean by something you shouldn't had done?"

Ashton took in a deep breath and told her everything that happened. _Everything. _Whole life story.

Lady sighed when she finished her sob story. The girl was a stripper who was just trying to make due with what she had. It didn't help that she was the only one in her house working. Her brother was too young to have a job, her Mother was too sickly to work anymore, and her Father had died several years ago. And on top of that she had another job on the side and was attending a rather prestigious Ballet Company in the nicer part of the City. The girl could barely keep the bill collectors at bay and every cent of her money was used for things that was needed. And then there was Dante. He played hard ball, teased Ashton with money, and she did what she could to earn it. She wasn't expecting Dante to actually feel her up and kiss her. And the fact that Dante did that to the girl pissed Lady off.

"Dante get your lazy ass in here right NOW!"

Back in the bathroom Dante had finally caught his breath until he heard his music shut off. Only one person did that when they came into the shop which meant...

"Fuck."

Lady was here. Of all the people to show up at his door this time of night. It had to be her. Dante cleaned himself off with a wet rag and looked in the mirror to see if he missed a spot. There was nothing more embarassing that walking around with jizz on your face with out you knowing. He needed to change his clothes. Dante rushed into his nearby bedroom and grabbed a dirty white t-shirt with stains all over it and a pair of ragged blue jeans. He didn't want Lady to figure out what he had been doing and on top of that he didn't need to dress up if she was around.

"Dante get your ass in here right NOW!!"

Where does she get off on ordering him around? So Dante took his sweet time in getting changed. He didn't like being ordered around like he was some kind of dog. Slowly he took off his pants and folded them. Now that was something he never did. By the time he was done getting dressed several minutes had already passed. He knew Lady will be beyond agitated. So to draw out the minutes Dante slowly trecked to the door that lead to the front of the building. 'I'll show her to order me around in my own home.'

Lady was pacing back and forth. Dante was taking his sweet ass time. He knew that shit pissed her off and it was just adding to the anger she felt for Dante.

"Excuse me Lady? Is Dante your boyfriend or something?"

Lady stopped pacing and stared at Ashton. The girl looked so serious and Lady suddenly started laughing. She doubled over and continued to laugh. Ashton looked confused.

'What the fuck is so funny?' She thought to herself watching the demon huntress laugh. "Well?"

Lady finally stopped laughing and she stood there breathing hard. "HELL NO!!" She gasped out. "There is no way I'll date that smelly, pizza eating, smug bastard!"

"Aww I love you too honey."

Lady and Ashton looked at Dante. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded and a smug look on his face.

Ashton felt like her heart was about to stop. He was so damned handsome and he was wearing dirty worn in clothes. He looked natural and so cool. She almost forgot how angry she was before.

Dante noticed Ashton sitting on his couch. 'What's she doing here?' From the way she was looking at him; he could tell that something bad was about to happen.

Lady pulled out her handgun and fired at Dante point blank at his head. Ashton covered her ears and quickly ducked. She had never heard a gunshot up close like that and it hurt her ears. Dante hardly had time to react to the shot and he ducked as the bullet whizzed past his head and lodged itself into the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Of all the dispicable things..." she growled as she shot at him again. The bullet lodged into Dante's shoulder and he fell out of sight. Ashton stood up and grabbed Lady's arm quickly.

"STOP!!!" She shouted. Lady took her finger off of the trigger and looked at Ashton. Her face was pale and her lower lip was shaking. "Don't kill him..."

Ashton let go of her arm before quickly making her way over to Dante who was steadily swearing and clutching his bloody shoulder. Lady put the gun away with a flick and folded her arms disappointed that Ashton had ruined her fun.

Ashton knelt before Dante and grabbed his good shoulder. "Oh my God are you okay?!" She quickly went to work trying to rip his shirt to make a compress for his wound.

Dante looked up at her and noticed the worry in her eyes. "Don't worry about it babe." He pulled his hand away. The bullet was being pushed out of his body and the wound was quickly healing up. Ashton froze. 'What the hell?' She thought as her eyes widened. "What's going on?" she asked scooting away from him quickly.

Dante's wound closed up and he rubbed it for a second before standing up. He made his way over to her and knelt before her. "It seems like we both have secrets. You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

Ashton stared at him with wide eyes. And then she sighed. Ashton reached up and touched the top of her head and tugged downward. The curly black wig she wore to hide her identity from anyone who might recognize her slid off of her head. It was Dante and Lady's turn to have wide eyes. She also pulled off the stocking cap she kept on her head to reveal her extremely short hair.

"Wha-" Dante started before Ashton cut him off. "My mom lost her hair during Chemotherapy...so I cut off all my hair so that she didn't feel left out." She ran her fingers through the boy short locks and ruffled it around. "I don't want her to know that I'm a stripper. It would shame her and my family . I wear this thing..." She shook the wig slightly, "to hide myself from everyone."

Dante snorted. "I thought you said you had no shame about being a stripper. You were going to hold your head up high. Where's that passion I seen in your eyes earlier?"

"My passion is for dancing, Dante. It will always be there. I was born with the passion for Dance. Look up Isabel De Santigo. She...My Mother was a Ballet dancer in Spain and was among the best. It's in my blood Dante..." Ashton looked up at Lady. "Lady."

Dante looked up at Lady and she nodded at him. "If you're really the daughter of some hot shit Ballet dancer...why don't you show us. If you pass our judgement...I'll tell you everything you want to know about me."

Ashton 's mouth opened and shut before she spoke up. "Wh-what?"

Dante held his hand out. "Prove to us that you're worth something."

Ashton could feel doubtful words rise to her lips and she quelled them as best she could. This was her chance. She looked at his hand and then up into his sparkling blue eyes.

She took his hand and said in the most sure voice she could muster. "I'll do it, but I have a request." And with that Dante pulled her up and she was suddenly on her feet. "If I do this...I'll miss my bus home. Will you be able to either let me stay the night or drive me home?"

"It depends on what you want. But I'll take you home if you want me to."

Ashton nodded.

"I need to change into my leotard and slippers."

So what did you guys think? Too much Mary Sue-ness? I'm trying to make her as unperfect as possible and her life as depressing as possible. I want to make Dante a much needed distraction from her otherwise hectic life. We'll see how the next chapter goes out with her dancing. I hope I impress people because I've been reading up on ballet and watching it everyday.

Reviews please!!!


	5. Just Dance!

A/N: This is the 5th chapter! Finally right? Lol. Enjoy!

Ashton grabbed her duffel bag and looked at Dante.

"Bathroom?"

"Pass the door, down the hall and to the right." Dante pointed at the door to his apartment area.

Ashton nodded to him and Lady and quickly left to change.

As soon as Ashton went through the door Lady smacked Dante upside the head. "Ow! What the fuck is your problem woman?!" Dante snapped at her. "You know...I don't come over to your place and start shooting you and slapping you around."

Lady just scowled. "Shut up you womanizer. In case you didn't know; that girl really needed that money you were waving around at that stupid strip club."

Dante scowled back at her and shot back, "How the hell was I supposed to know she's poor?! I ain't some mind reader and she's just as guilty as I am! I asked her if she wanted to go ahead with it and she gave me the okay!"

Lady looked surprised. Ashton didn't tell her that. She wanted to be angry at the girl but she figured it was Dante's influence on the girl to make her respond like that. So she couldn't hate her. "Oh..." She said feeling pretty stupid.

"Yeah, so where is it?" Dante asked staring Lady down. She looked back at him with a confused face. "Where's what?"

"Don't act stupid. I want to hear you say it." Dante folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. Lady immediately got it. "I know you don't want an apology...right?"

"I'm waiting Lady."

She sighed and said the two words she absolutely hated telling Dante. "I'm...Sorry." She gritted her teeth at the smug smile Dante gave her.

"Was that so bad?" he asked still smiling. "Like pulling teeth..." She muttered. Dante laughed and looked up at Ashton who finally reappeared.

She was wearing a black leotard, flesh colored tights, a pair of worn black short shorts, blue leg warmers, and on her feet was a pair of somewhat new looking pointe shoes. She looked so long and lean and graceful; Dante couldn't believe that she was the same sexy stripper at Love Planet.

"Would you look at that..." Lady said looking at her. Ashton looked like the real deal. She looked at the two staring at her. "What? This is what I usually wear during class."

Lady looked at Ashton's feet and stared. "You dance en pointe?"

"Been doing Ballet en pointe since I was 14. I do more than just ballet. I dance lyrical, jazz, and I can do some rhythmic gymnastics."

Lady looked impressed.

"I gotta stretch, okay?" Ashton said with a slight smile. She looked around the place.

"Hey Dante do you have anything just about hip level for someone my height?" She asked looking at Dante who was clearing his throat and quickly looking away from her. He pointed over to his desk and she nodded before making her way over to it. The large desk was just at her hip which was perfect for her.

Ashton stood up straight with her left side to the desk. She then lifted her right leg and placed it onto the desk before leaning over to place her nose to her knee. Her left leg was completely straight and she didn't seem to be in pain as she stayed in that position for a good 30 seconds. She then switch sides and did the same for her other leg which also took another 30 seconds of her breathing deeply in and out as she held the position.

Dante took a seat at his couch and watched Ashton. Lady quickly moved to Dante's chair behind his desk and sat down to get a better look at what Ashton was doing. Ashton rose up and moved to the middle of the area. She then laid down onto her back and positioned herself on the floor.

Dante's eyebrow quirked as she pulled her leg all the way up until she was doing a split. Her foot was nearly touching the floor under her. Her other leg was like always very straight. She did it for the 30 seconds and switched legs. Another 30 seconds passed and she sat up so that she can lean over to touch her toes.

'Okay...so she's flexible...' Lady thought watching Ashton get up from the 30 seconds of her forehead being pressed against her knees and made her way to a wall. She lifted her leg and pushed her body so that she was doing a split against the wall. Her back and leg was straight and she didn't even look like she was straining. She did it for the allotted 30 seconds, switched legs and did it again for another 30 seconds. 'Damn...She's really flexible.'

"Does that hurt?"

Ashton looked at Dante who seemed to have been enjoying her little stretch segment. "Nah. I'm used to it." She rolled her head around and rolled her shoulders around as well. "The flooring isn't too bad for me to dance on..." She said moving to large empty space in the middle of the large room.

Lady slid next to Dante on the couch and poked his side. "She seems to be the real deal."

Dante shrugged. "Yeah...seems."

"So what do you want to see? Some Pirouettes? How about a grand jete? Or I'll just show you all my advanced moves like a tutorial."

Lady looked excited. She had never got a chance to ever see a real ballerina before and had always liked ballet. "Okay! Lady, go into my bag and pull out the small CD case in there. Pick whatever CD you want me to dance to." Ashton clapped her hands sharply and Lady quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom.

Dante sat there with his arms folded. "So...do you teach dance too? Not that I'm too interested and whatever..."

Ashton rolled her eyes. "Yes I teach dance to kids. Every Monday and Wednesday for beginners; you know little kids and what not. And Tuesdays and Thursdays I teach intermediate ballet to the kids who graduated from the beginners level."

"Oh...well this better be awesome cause personally I think Ballet is for fags." Dante said leaning back into the couch.

Ashton rolled her eyes again and refrained from walking up to the man and smacking him for insulting her art.

"If it's for fags...then why are you so interested?" She could hardly keep the agitation out of her voice.

"It's gay when guys do it. When girls do it it's different." Dante replied back.

"Did you know that when Ballet was established a man was the first to master the dance?" Ashton raised her eyebrows and folded her arms.

"Well he was gay right?"

"Does it matter? He was amazing and influential. Definitely not like a certain white haired fellow I'm talking to right now." Ashton made a face at Dante.

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"Make me." Ashton shot back.

"Oh you don't want that to happen. Because if I get to you...you'll be screaming." Dante said smugly.

"Yeah...in terror." Ashton scoffed. She was starting to get annoyed.

"I was thinking more the opposite." The same smug look on his face.

"Fuck you." She retorted.

"You wish." Dante felt like outright laughing at the girl in front of him. He felt a little pride swell in his chest. So the girl can dish it out.

Ashton was livid. She wanted to throttle Dante right then and there. So she did the next best thing. She cursed him in Spanish. It worked because Dante looked confused.

"What did you say to me?"

"Something that you can never counter." She leered at him.

"Bitch."

Ashton didn't lost a beat. "Puto."

Dante looked agitated. What the fuck was she calling him? He understood 'puto' but the hell did all that other stuff meant? Ashton looked snide and was fighting back a grin but her eyes glittered in humour.

"And I thought my arguments with Dante was bad. You two are acting like an old married couple."

Lady was walking in with a CD in her hand and a shit eating grin on her face.

Ashton looked up at Lady. "Well this tonto wanted to mess with me, and I am not one to be messed with. Tutu or not I'll kick his ass."

Lady let out a loud laugh. "Uh oh Dante. I wouldn't want your reputation to be tarnished by a tutu wearing ballerina."

Dante flipped Lady the bird and changed the subject rather quickly. "So what CD is that?"

Lady hit a switch on Dante's massive stereo system and a platter with 5 different CDs came out. "I've never seen Ballet done to rock."

Ashton stared at Lady. "Because Ballet isn't usually done to rock. Lyrical and contemporary is more suited for it. I can do both. Start out with ballet and ends with some contemporary."

"You didn't see the second disk in my hand Ashton." Lady help up a second disk. Ashton recognized it immediately.

"You like Tchaikovsky?" Ashton looked at her in surprise. She had figured the woman for metal and rock not classical.

Lady switched two of Dante's CD's with Ashton's and waited for all of them to be read by the music player. She then scanned through the CDs until disk number 5 came up. That was Ashton's.

She paused the music, grabbed Dante's remote for it, and rushed to the couch.

Ashton knew all the songs on all of her CDs and this one had a song that was going to determine her future in dance. Her dance school was hosting auditions for Swan Lake. Ashton was auditioning for the lead and had been practicing for weeks.

"Before you turn that on Lady I want you guys to know something. This song means a lot to me. I'm auditioning for the lead in Swan Lake in 3 weeks from now. If I get the part; it'll be my chance to show everyone how good of a dancer I am and hopefully get picked by a Ballet Company to dance for them. I will be doing the final act when Odette is condemned to be a swan forever."

Ashton got into position and nodded to Lady. "I'm ready." Dante looked at Ashton's face. She looked focused and confident. Exactly what a professional should look like.

Lady pressed play and the music came on.

Ashton was absolutely exquisite in her portrayal of Odette. The sadness radiated off of her through her moves. Every Pirouette, Grand Jete, line and extension was done gracefully and professionally. She did not need to tell them what happened to make her stay in swan form for eternity. They could feel it in the way she moved her arms and the way she moved her body. Her heart was broken and she felt betrayed.

Lady sat there trying very hard not to cry. She knew the story of Swan Lake and how The Prince was tricked by an Odette doppelganger created by the evil wizard who turned Odette into a swan. She glanced at Dante. He was chewing on his lower lip and was watching Ashton very intently. He had his hands on his knees and he was sitting up straight.

In Ashton's mind there was only two things. The music and herself. Every note that came from the cd went into her ear, into her brain, and she felt like it had gone into her soul. She didn't see Dante and Lady. She saw herself as Odette losing the man she loved.The man who was going to release her from her curse. The song was ending and so was her humanity. So she crumpled there, her leg extended out with the other one tucked in under her butt. She gracefully raised her hands up and slowly lowered them along with her upper body. The woman was gone. The swan remained. No happy ever after.

The cd stopped playing.

Dante was the first to stand up and clap as hard as possible. The girl was amazing. If she didn't get the lead, Dante would be the first one at that school to break some faces. Lady stood up as well and began to clap.

Ashton stood up and took in a deep breath before letting it out. She bowed to them and then grinned when they wouldn't stop clapping.

"Bravo!" Lady shouted as Dante whistled. "Damn girl, if you don't get the lead I swear I'll kill the judges at the audition!"

Ashton rolled her eyes but blushed lightly. "Was that a compliment?"

Dante looked to the side and made a face. "Yeah it was...but don't think I did it because I like you!"

Lady rushed up to Ashton and gave the girl a hug. "That was so sick, Ashton. I'll help Dante kill the judges if you don't get that part." Ashton hugged Lady back and let out a sigh.

"Now that you guys have seen what I can do...Why don't you all fill me in what what you two do for a living."

Dante and Lady looked at each other. Lady nodded. Dante sighed. "This could take a while. Why don't I order some Pizza and we can talk over 4 large pies." Ashton looked around. "What time is it?"

Lady pulled out her cell phone and glanced at the time. "It's almost 11." Ashton gasped. The dance had taken a lot longer than usual and she needed to call her mom. "Oh no! I have to call my mom!" She rushed over to Dante's desk, took the receiver off of the phone and began to dial her number. Lady made her way over to Ashton and sat on the desk beside her. Dante sat back down on the couch and watched Ashton. His level of respect for her had gone up tenfold. She was beautiful, smart, graceful, could match him in arguments and she had nice tits! What more could a man want? 'One of these days...I'll ask her out.' Dante thought to himself as his eyes scanned her body all the way up to her face. Dante didn't really like boy haircuts on girls (thought it made them look like dyke's) but it looked nice on her. She feminized the haircut with her long graceful neck and pretty heart shaped face.

Someone must have answered the phone because all of a sudden Ashton began talking in rapid Spanish into the phone. It was obviously her mother and from the way Ashton looked her mother wasn't too happy about her daughter being so late out. She then took the phone away from her ear. "She wants to talk to you, Lady." Lady looked surprised and took the phone from Ashton hesitantly.

"Hello?"

A woman with a slight Spanish accent began to speak. "Hello are you one Ashton's friends?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Good. Ashton told me that you are helping her with her upcoming audition. Make sure that she doesn't dance herself into a stupor. And make sure she eats something. She didn't eat when she left home this morning and I'm worried."

"Yes ma'am but I-"

"It's been a pleasure. Put Ashton back onto the phone, please."

"Yes uh the pleasure was all mine." Lady handed the phone back to Ashton. "She wants you again." Ashton took the phone and spoke into it. After a few beats her face split into a huge smile. Dante couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was smiling. Obviously she had gotten some good news.

"I love you mama, bye!" Ashton hung up the phone. "My mom said I can stay the night!"

Dante's smile turned into a perverted grin. 'Stay the night eh?'

Lady caught Dante's chesire cat like grin and decided to stomp on what ever perverted thoughts he had about Ashton. "I'm staying too."

The grin went away immediately and was followed up with a near audible groan and a roll of the eyes.

Ashton hopped over to where Dante was and landed right onto his lap. He was surprised by her sudden act of niceness and placed his hand onto her thigh lightly. Maybe dancing for her was her way of releasing anger and tension.

"This is the second time you've ended up in my lap tonight, darling."

"Does this mean that you'll pay for the 4 pies Lady is ordering right now?" Ashton looked into Dante's eyes. Once again she was almost sucked in by the intense icy blue. She shuddered lightly. Where the hell did he get eyes like that?

"If you give me a kiss I will." Dante grinned.

"Really?" Ashton gave him her most innocent look. 'A kiss? HA! As if!' Ashton thought as she kept up the innocent routine.

"Oh yeah. A nice one." Dante was practically salvating. Oh yes oh yes! Another kiss from Ashton! In the back of his mind he was giving himself a round of applause.

Ashton took his face into her hands. "Close your eyes." Dante closed them and tilted his chin forward slightly. He was obviously expecting a kiss on the lips.

Ashton leaned forward slowly. Dante was full of anticipation. This was it! He swallowed audibly. Ashton thought about smacking him on his forehead. But decided since he was nice enough to let her dance for him...maybe she could give him a kiss as a way of saying thank you.

"A kiss for a frog..." She kissed him on the cheek lightly. She could see the disappointment slowly forming on his face as she pulled away. 'Oh what the hell. Why not?' It wouldn't be the first time they kissed. She shuddered as she recalled their first kiss earlier that night. She had never been kissed like that by any guy. What if she had met him in a cafe or in the street? Would she have checked him out? Ashton didn't know for sure. She looked at his face. He was devestatingly handsome. She never had the chance to really look at the guy through clear eyes and under bright light. It was undeniably obvious he was a male. His features was masculine from the sharpness of his jawline to his set brow. But then again he was so good looking he could be mistaken for pretty. She could never date a guy that good looking. She sighed inwardly and made her decision.

"A kiss for a Prince." She kissed him ever so softly on the corner of his mouth and pulled away. He opened his eyes and tried to hide a goofy grin that was fighting to appear on his face. He wasn't winning. Ashton couldn't help it. Dante looked so cute when he wasn't trying to look like a hard ass. She grinned too.

"Where's my wallet."

Ashton hopped off his lap and skipped away.

Off to the side Lady looked like she wanted to gag.

So what do you think? Did I do it justice? I love reviews! Next chapter will be talking about Dante and Lady and going into some of Ashtons Rhythm Gymnastics. She'll be giving Lady some advice too!

Let me know!


End file.
